Of Science and Magic
by JustASimpleWriter1
Summary: Jayce/Janna one shot, It is a capable stand alone piece, but there is context used from my other story, although totally not needed to get the story.


**Hey readers, sorry for my fans of my other story, for taking so long to update. This is a little thing that was spinning around in my head, so I thought id write it out. Working on updating my other story, but it could be a little while. Just letting you know Im not dead!**

 **In other news, Janna/Jayce is a cool pairing I think, not one seldom seen. I like it, and may write other one shots about it. As mentioned, not needed to read my longer story, but if you like this, give it a read, thanks again for your patience, and**

 **Enjoy!**

There was a distinct tapping in front of him, which he was studiously trying to ignore. The sharp nail on his wooden workbench was a sound that he was very familiar with in the past couple of weeks. And it was not a happy sound.

Jayce attempted to continue work on his latest invention, a power upgrade for his ever loved hammer. The tool/weapon was resting on the bench, wires everywhere and batteries haphazardly flicking with sparks of electricity. Jayce had his gloves on, and his trusty goggles that had saved his eyes on numerous occasions. Yet none of his dangerous equipment held any fear over him.

The woman across from him held all of that.

He knew if he were to look up, her stormy eyes would immediately bore into his skull, blasting through him with a cyclone of raging winds and rains. He was in the eye of the storm as of now, the calm before all hell broke loose. Jayce understood why, he wasn't that oblivious or idiotic, but he really didn't think it was his fault. Sure, their encounter at Caitlyn's place wasn't the best, and that in itself had started a huge argument. It was simple. Jayce wanted their relationship under wraps, Janna didn't.

But what he didn't understand was her anger now. He had believed that they had settled the matter the day before, they would wait awhile. But clearly something wasn't resolved.

Nonetheless, Jayce wasn't the one to bring anything up. He kept working, waiting for the inevitable confrontation with a small amount of fear and anxiety.

The tapping stopped.

"Jayce, would you just look at me?" Janna voice snapped.

Jayce sighed, dropped his screwdriver and looked up, using his free hand to shift his goggles to his forehead. "Janna, I don't know..." He trailed off. He saw the expected anger and piercing glare in Janna's stormy grey eyes. He did not expect the red rimmed, swollen eyes that had clearly been shedding tears not too long ago. Janna had arrived just fifteen minutes before, and Jayce had no clue where she had come from.

"I..." Jayce spluttered to a halt. He had never seen Janna cry before. The woman was always so driven and confident. The streaks of dried tears and a small sniffle didn't suit her at all.

Janna seemed to notice his confusion. "I know, I'm a mess." She wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Looking more closely, Jayce saw that she was wearing her favorite button down with a loose leather jacket on, with tight fitting jeans. Jayce had found out she felt a lot more comfortable in that style rather than her scantily dressed League outfit, which she hated with a passion (He liked it) but he liked her modern look. She seemed more comfortable in the outfit, but today it was not so.

Jayce finally found his voice, "Janna what's wrong?" He got up from his bench and maneuvered around it, intending to wrap the smaller woman in an embrace. As soon as his arms touched the blonde's shoulder she jerked violently away from him. He stepped back, arms out in a 'what-the-hell-did-I-do" gesture. Janna glared at him with clenched fists.

"What are we Jayce!?" Janna cried out, "We hold hands, we kiss, we have fucking sex in your bed! But you refuse to acknowledge me in public! Everyone we talk to, even **Caitlyn** , you deny we have anything together! Am I just a plaything? A means to an end, magic freak!?" Janna let out the last words with a sob. With a sweep of her arms, she conjured up a powerful wind, which whipped through the Laboratory, knocking down shelves, propped up experiments, inventions, and blew out the skylight window. There was silence, only the small noise of a meaningless glass vial shattering in the background made the scene reality.

"Janna... just because I don't want anyone to know about us doesn't mean that I don't care about you very much." Jayce said gently. He had cliched backwards from Janna's conjured winds, but couldn't even care about the mess around him. The only mess he cared for right now was right in front of him. "What we have, if something special, or I'd like to think so. Why would you doubt that?"

Janna shifted uncomfortably in her chair, rubbing her wrists and making small circles on the tile floor with her bare feet. "You are a scientist, I am a Mage. We don't work well together. Your fellow colleagues... They are right about magic and science mixing. It isn't right."

"Is that what this is about?" Jayce said indignantly, " Janna, I love you. I love you for you! I don't care that you use magic, or that my field despises your race. I don't care because I love everything about you!"

"You-u.. you love-e me?" Janna squeaked, her small hands resting on her lap, eyes shining with joy upwards at him.

Jayce quickly walked over and scooped her up in his arms, enjoying the small laugh of surprise and Janna's shoulder nuzzled in his chest.

"Of course I do Janna, me the only reason I don't want people to know is so we can have more time to ourselves."

Janna smiled up at him, and both of their lips met in a passionate embrace...

Janna bolted awake, eyes frantically searching the newly found dark room for a threat. In seconds, her memories floated back to her, and she slumped back against the headboard of her bed in her apartment. She had learned how to do a dream spell, and all the images vividly floated back to her, only she wished she hadn't learned the spell now. Tears welled up in her eyes before she could stop them, and the more she wiped away, more replaced them. She glared across her room to the paused monitor, the image of the Enforcer frozen in time, making a heart wrenching speech in the hospital. Caitlyn was ok, for that she was glad. But unwanted feelings of jealousy swept over her. She didn't think Jayce would ever do something like that for her, a lowly Mage in a science driven city.

But no matter what she did or didn't do, she knew she would always conjure up a dream spell, to see him every night. No matter how painful, even when he wasn't there to comfort her sobs in the night.


End file.
